


Ikigai Kyungsoo

by Dolovesnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Fantasia, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Jongin Príncipe Lobo, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo Príncipe do Ferro, M/M, Não é tem Angst, Princesa Mononoke!au, sookai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolovesnini/pseuds/Dolovesnini
Summary: Kyungsoo cresceu numa aldeia com suas atividades de sobrevivência voltadas para a mineração de ferro. Sem interesse no trabalho pesado, se dedicou a obter conhecimento através dos livros.Ele sabe, que um dia será requisitado por sua mãe, para que ocupe seu lugar após o falecimento dela, afinal, é o filho mais velho.E a missão que lhe fora dada ocorreria super bem, caso não tivesse se encantado com o mundo novo proposto para si, cercado de árvores, lobos e Jongin, esse que deveria ser morto.[KaiSoo | Fantasia | Princesa Mononoke!au]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Ghibli & EXO - 2020





	Ikigai Kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT #1  
> Inspirado em Princesa Mononoke. 
> 
> Eu estou muito feliz por ter conseguido completar uma Fanfic de ao menos um projeto, após ter desistido de dois.  
> Eu me esforcei muito para escrever essa Fanfic. Foi realmente difícil desenvolver algo que não fosse Angst, principalmente por ser Fantasia. Dessa vez, o Fluffy me venceu! KaiSoo me boiolou. 
> 
> Quero agradecer ao pessoal do projeto, que é muito atencioso. A pessoa que betou minha história, a Mia @dustlights, Jesus, ela merece recompensa em dinheiro tamanho o trabalho que ela teve. 11k cheio de erros não é para qualquer um. Além de ter me dado ótimas dicas. Muito obrigada! E também a Bao, pelo banner lindo! Eu amei. 
> 
> Haverá alguns significados de nomeações e títulos no final, então sugiro que leiam as notas finais.  
> Quem quiser/gosta de ler ouvindo música, sugiro o álbum Lit do Lay. Eu ouve ele diversas vezes enquanto escrevia.
> 
> Boa Leitura! <3

O solo treme. Os sons dos passos dos animais podem ser ouvidos a longas distâncias, tamanha a intensidade. Conforme eles passam, algumas árvores são derrubadas, as raízes saindo inteiras para fora da terra. 

Os humanos estão alarmados e prontos para se defender ao comando de Lady Eboshi. Basta somente uma ordem desta que milhares de balas de canhões serão disparadas contra suas maiores ameaças. 

A mulher observa tudo atentamente. A sua percepção para combate é incrível, assim como sua brilhante capacidade de liderar uma aldeia mineradora sozinha. 

Ela ergue a mão, o corpo contra a estrutura de bambu. É o sinal de preparo dos canhões. Os homens nada dizem, trabalhando o mais silenciosamente possível. 

O olhar estreito e arisco vaga por todo o limite da mata estendida à sua frente. Sua audição é boa e seus anos de experiência lhe deram uma visão invejável, permitindo que visualizasse suas presas antes que elas a avistassem. É uma sobrevivente nata. Espera-se que seus sucessores tenham herdado suas brilhantes habilidades.

Suas pupilas dilatam espontaneamente. Os olhos giram por todas as direções. O barulho cessa. Seus lábios comprimem num sorriso sarcástico. 

Os homens revisam entre olhar aquela a qual devem obediência e a mata, à procura daquilo que não podem ver, somente ouvir. Isso causa neles pânico, de certa forma. Se sentem intimidados pela presença e força desconhecida. 

Cada um deles sente os pelos do corpo se eriçarem com a expressão de contentamento da mulher. Ela parece furiosa, embora sua presença seja confortante. Tudo que necessitam, é depositar suas confianças na mão daquela que os oferecerá segurança. 

Lady Eboshi abaixa o braço lentamente, calculando seus movimentos para que seu inimigo não preveja sua estratégia. 

Aqueles que visualizam, executam o comando, acendendo os pavios, afastando-se da faísca e tampando os ouvidos. 

Um tiro, o primeiro de muitos, atinge a enorme floresta que surge à frente, ocupando milhares e milhares de quilômetros. A bala de canhão entra em contato com o solo montanhoso, explodindo tudo que está próximo. Árvores voam, galhos se partem e os animais aparecem. 

Lobos grandes correm ao redor, tentando em vão cercar seu território. A mulher sorri. Ela jamais se renderia tão facilmente. Se o objetivo era amedrontá-la com seus grandes portes, enganaram-se. Lady Eboshi é o último dos homens a deixar a guerra. É aquele soldado que permanecerá de pé até o último resquício de vida esvair-se do seu ser. 

Mais canhões explodem, à direita e à esquerda, cuspindo balas para todas as direções. O vento das balas fazem as duas mechas do seu cabelo preto como carvão balançarem. Isso sequer a faz piscar. Ao contrário, só faz o seu sorriso se alargar ainda mais. Passaria facilmente por uma pessoa sádica e cruel. O que é diferente, Eboshi é uma guerreira, uma estrategista. Uma mente feita para pensar, agir e sobreviver. 

O que parece ser uma matilha, separa-se. Cada um indo para uma direção diferente. Todos correndo em direção ao grande muro de bambu que cerca a pequena aldeia, servindo como proteção ao mundo exterior. 

_Maldito seja esse Príncipe Kamui._ O pensamento da mulher cruza e logo sua linha de raciocínio muda. Captou os movimentos e montou logo uma linha de defesa. 

Sem mais escolhas, terá de utilizar sua voz. 

— Canhões sem pausas — dita enquanto corre até uma das extremidades. Os pés tocando de leve a ponte de bambu que cerca todo o perímetro. — Lanças ao Nordeste. — Ela passa a informação adiante, apontando a quantidade de homens necessários com os dedos. 

Força as pernas a irem mais depressa, tentando a todo custo acompanhar os momentos dos animais. Os olhos ariscos captam um dos lobos, ele a olha nos olhos e cerra os dentes, uma quantidade de saliva escapa pela mandíbula trincada. 

Ela freia os pés, chocando-se contra a beirada, pega um dos arcos dispostos, feitos de ferro, encaixa uma flecha e aponta, cerrando seus olhos, buscando pela mira perfeita. 

Um olho se fecha, está concentrado a visão. Puxa a flecha o mais forte que consegue, ajeita a postura, deixando as costas ereta. Seus seios aumentam de tamanho, espremidos contra o tecido da roupa. 

Alguns param seus afazeres para olhá-la em ação. Seus queixos caem, boquiabertos tamanha a postura daquela que os comanda sem hesitar. 

As pontas dos dedos roçam de leve na corda áspera, ferindo a pele abaixo da unha. Nada em sua expressão denuncia que sentiu dor. 

A flecha é solta. Todos os olhares, exceto daqueles que continuam a disparar caminhões, focam na atitude que acontece às suas costas. Até mesmo os lançadores deixam suas armas fraquejarem contra seus dedos calejados. 

Exceto pela bolas que se explodem, não há mais som de vozes ou passos. Apenas o vento sopra sob seus ouvidos, causando um arrepio ao pé das orelhas. 

A flechada é certeira. O lobo, aquele mesmo que ousou desafiá-la, é atingido. A parte afiada cava dentro do globo ocular. O sangue escorre de imediato, manchando a pelagem branca de um vermelho vivo. Um uivo de dor é ouvido por toda a extensão da batalha. 

Os outros lobos uivam, correndo para dentro da mata densa numa fuga impensada. Eles contavam com sua força e estratégia, mas não com a verocidade e perspicácia de Lady Eboshi, pronta para defender sua terra e seu povo contra qualquer um que quisesse destruí-los. 

Vendo os animais sumindo aos poucos, incluindo aquele ferido, ela os olha, um sorriso de vitória adornado os lábios finos e avermelhados pela tinta utilizada para colori-los. 

Larga o arco junto com os demais no seu devido lugar. Andando rumo à defesa frontal, ela analisa seus homens. Maravilhados com seu potencial e sua habilidade e suados pela cansaço, usaram de muita força física para executar cada um de seus comandos. 

Segurando os vincos de bambu, ela olha para a destruição causada. Um verdadeiro campo de batalha. O sorriso se alarga ainda mais. 

— Príncipe Kamui, — Ela solta as palavras, a língua deslizando pela cavidade bucal lentamente. — você não perde por esperar. 

Seu olhar vaga pela mata, sua declaração de guerra mais uma vez dita em voz alta. 

  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Deixando as comemorações para trás, após mais uma batalha ganha contra as criaturas selvagens da floresta, a comandante caminha entre as cabanas a procura de seu filho mais velho, aquele que herdará sua função quando sua hora chegar. 

Com pisadas firmes, porém silenciosas, ela adentra uma cabana específica. A mais afastada de todas. Isolada e sem som. Quase como se não existisse alguém morando dentro. 

— Tetsuo — profere calma. O suficiente para que escute uma movimentação e, então, a entrada se abre. Ela sabe que precisa entrar e fechar a cortina assim que estiver dentro. 

Encontra-o com óculos de leitura. Uma pilha de livros o rodeando, vários papéis dobrados no tapete que forra o chão e um livro em mãos. 

Ela se acomoda próximo dos objetos dispostos. Silenciosa, sabe que somente sua presença é capaz de obter a atenção desejada. 

O jovem prontamente fecha o livro. Retira os óculos e os dobra, deixando acima do livro anterior, que agora ocupa o topo da pilha. Os olhos grandes encaram a mulher à frente em sua postura ereta. Os lábios avermelhados, sempre carregando um sorriso significativo para que pudesse visualizar. Ela emana conquista e isso o amendronta, enchendo seu peito de insegurança. Algum dia seria ao menos um por cento do quê ela é? 

— Como foi o confronto? — Ele questiona, buscando por um assunto. Se ela estava ali, logo receberia uma informação, um pedido ou pior, uma ordem, essa última, a mais temida pelo filho. 

— Bem. — Ela responde e sorri. A satisfação que transmite é o suficiente para saber o resultado. 

Tetsuo respira fundo para o que viria a seguir. Sua progenitora não viria até si somente para contar de mais uma batalha que vencera; que liderou com bravura e levou a glória àqueles ao seu comando. Não. Lady Eboshi é aquela que se mantém confiante e segura de si. Quem espalha seus feitos são seus próprios seguidores. 

Os olhares se encontram. Ele mal consegue encará-la muito tempo sem a mão começar a tremer exageradamente. Ele se sente como os inimigos dela, encurralados. 

— Tenho uma missão para você. — Lady Eboshi diz finalmente. 

A hora de provar seu mérito chegou. E ele nunca a desejara com fervor, ao contrário, fugiu o quanto conseguiu. Procurou ser discreto ao longo dos anos, dedicando-se ao intelecto ao invés do combate, da força bruta. 

— E qual é? — Tetsuo pergunta incerto. Ele reza a todos os seres divinos para que a matriarca não tenha notado a incerteza no seu tom de voz. Nem em como escondeu as mãos atrás dos livros. 

Ela o olha. Ele a olha. Seu olhar é tão afiado. Como se ameaçasse parti-lo no meio com uma espada japonesa. 

— Mate o Príncipe Kamui. 

Engoliu em seco. Se levanta e sua vista escurece. Eboshi repete seu movimento. Têm ambos a mesma estatura. Uma mulher potente, poderosa. Dona do seu próprio nariz. Tetsuo se sente minúsculo. 

Incapaz de reagir positivamente, ele solta as seguintes palavras de forma seca: 

— Partirei antes do sol nascer. 

  
  
  
  
  


[...]

  
  
  


Quando os primeiros raios solares começam a aparecer no céu, o jovem já está longe de casa. Vagando por território desconhecido, ele teme tudo ao seu redor. 

Carrega uma mochila contendo uma garrafa de alumínio, feita para conservar a temperatura do líquido que estivesse dentro pelo maior tempo possível; bolachas salgadas envoltas por um lenço colorido de seda, que se economizasse, duraria por pelo menos dois dias e ele não gostaria de pensar no que fazer quando acabasse; uma corda de aço; uma muda de roupa limpa; um saco de dormir; e uma lamparina. 

Ele acredita e espera que essas coisas sejam suficientes e necessárias durante sua missão mais do que especial, afinal, não era todo dia que seria designado para algo tão específico e tão importante, como matar Kamui, o Príncipe selvagem que vivia na floresta, comandando ataques dos animais selvagens contra sua aldeia, destruindo seus recursos e o que via pela frente. 

Pisando nas diversas raízes retorcidas, ele busca apoio nos troncos das árvores, os tocando para manter equilíbrio naquele solo tão difícil de se locomover, mesmo com botas especiais para expedições, diferentes daquelas sapatilhas que costuma a usar em casa. 

Sua audição se mantém atenta a qualquer barulho suspeito que possa aparecer próximo de si. Cada vez que um galho se quebra ou ouve o farfalhar das folhas das árvores, o seu coração dispara e um arrepio percorre seu corpo. Ele estremece antes de se virar e conferir, mas quase sempre não é nada além do que ele próprio tenha causado. Suspira aliviado todas as vezes. 

Carrega um arco de ferro e uma aljava, contendo sete flechas. Diferente das demais armas fabricadas, aquela fora feita especialmente para si. Com seu nome entalhado em uma ponta e com ouro na outra, para dar mais destaque enquanto manuseia. 

Reflete se a arma será o suficiente para o que está por vir. Se Kamui é assim tão incômodo para Lady Eboshi, a mulher destemida, há de haver um forte confronto quando se encontrarem.

Apesar de bem protegido, ele se sente vulnerável estando num ambiente desconhecido. A floresta nunca foi o seu destino. A distância sempre fora sua melhor defesa contra a mata densa. 

E agora, ali estava, sentindo-se inseguro e com o medo tomando conta de sua presença aos poucos. Quanto mais avança, mais teme. Os olhos ameaçam umedecer e a respiração desregular. 

Resolve parar, sentando-se numa raiz próxima, coberta de limo. Retira a mochila das costas, as armas e as deixa de lado. Procura pela garrafa, abre e leva essa aos lábios carnudos, molhando-os e matando a sua sede. 

Apoia os braços nas pernas, a garrafa pendurada numa mão, a tampa na outra. O receio impede de sentir fome. 

Analisa tudo ao seu redor. A mata parece igual. Mesmo que tenha andado a horas, nada muda. A vegetação é a mesma. O coração dispara e a mente começa a processar um milhão de desgraças que poderiam acometê-lo, todas elas envolvendo sua morte de forma trágica. Bendita seja a hora que fora nascer o filho mais velho de Eboshi. 

Fecha a garrafa, rosqueando a tampa e devolvendo-a para dentro da mochila. Passa a mão pequena pelos fios úmidos acima da testa. A temperatura aumentou muito desde que partiu rumo a cumprir seu dever. 

Olha para cima, procurando pelo céu. Encontra nada mais do que as grandes copas das árvores, suas folhas enormes e verdes balançando-se, provocando um vento agradável. 

Ousou fechar os olhos por breves segundos, sentindo a corrente de ar refrescar seu corpo suado. 

Sua audição capta algo e ele entra em estado de alerta. Colocando a mochila para baixo das raízes, caso precise se esconder e agarra o arco, sacando uma flecha e posicionando-o. 

Mira para frente e nada encontra. Na posição de ataque, ele olha para o chão, sentindo o solo tremer abaixo de seus pés. O que quer que seja, é algo estrondoso para causar aquele efeito. 

Alterna entre espremer seus olhos, procurando por detalhes, qualquer direção que venha o som, mas ele parece soar de todas as direções. Isso faz sua cabeça girar e a visão ficar turva, tudo culpa de sua falta de experiência, resultando num nervoso absoluto. 

Suas mãos tremem e ele tenta segurar a arma o mais firme que pode. Finca seus pés no chão e passa a girar trezentos e sessenta graus. Independente do que seja, não se acovardará. Ficará e irá descobrir o que é. Mesmo que isso possa custar toda a sua coragem. 

Sua respiração se desregula quanto mais barulho se aproxima. Parecem passos, mas também são pesados e rápidos demais. Como um elefante numa corrida. Ele pensa que poderia ser esmagado. 

A intensidade do som aumenta e a distância diminui. Agora, os lados interiores de suas coxas tremem de leve, seus pés parecem gelatinas de tão moles e sua mão passa a suar absurdamente. Sente as costas umedecerem e gotículas escorrerem nos cantos do rosto. Não se sabe se é pela pressão ou pelo calor no ambiente. 

Resolvendo tomar uma medida de precaução, coloca o arco contra as costas, junto da aljava, e corre até a árvore mais próxima, tocando a madeira com a palma das mãos. Tateia, procurando qualquer lugar em que possa se apoiar para subir num galho alto, servindo como abrigo temporário. Porém, todos os lados estão cobertos de musgo. 

Corre para a próxima e ela é igual a anterior e todas as outras. Sente tudo girar. O barulho está perto, muito perto. Um arrepio percorre suas costas. Seu corpo todo treme. Precisa conferir, se virar e ver do quê se trata. É uma necessidade. Uma emergência. _Veja Tetsuo!_ Sua mente parece gritar o comando. 

Obedece. Gira a cabeça para trás, depois o tronco. As pernas continuam viradas para frente e as mãos tateam nervosamente o limbo. É macio, contudo não é o que precisava naquele momento. 

Os olhos grandes do jovem se arregalam. Nenhum conselho bom de qualquer homem da aldeia o prepararia para aquilo. Céus. Desejou pode voar. Desejou desesperadamente se teletransportar. Implorou para que qualquer Deus o poupasse de tanto sofrimento na hora da morte. 

Um bando de javalis gigantes em alta velocidade corriam na sua direção. Destroçando as raízes que as patas tocam, arrancando alguns galhos mais baixos. Uns batem nas árvores no caminho e elas sacodem. Se árvores daquela magnitude bambeiam quando confrontadas, o que fariam com o mero humano no meio daquilo? 

Seria chutado. Amordaçado. Atropelado. Na pior das hipóteses, morreria esmagado. Ou passaria horas sofrendo, com a cabeça e o corpo latejando. Sem cumprir sua missão. Sem como voltar para casa. Parecia lamentável ambas as circunstâncias. 

Tratou de manter os pés firmes, forçando os tornozelos para correr na maior velocidade que conseguisse, desviando de árvores pelo caminho e diversas folhas que passaram a cair. Galhos quebrados apareciam com uma frequência cada vez maior. Com o pé esquerdo num galho próximo, impulsiona o corpo para prosseguir, colocando seu outro pé em outro galho. 

Quase perde o equilíbrio diversas vezes. Alguns dos animais selvagens já passaram por ele. Menores, mas ainda assim, com duas vezes a sua altura. Por breves instantes, pensou seguir por sua trilha, no entanto, não mantinham um só caminho e o jovem também não, ziguezagueando quando sentiu o bafo na sua nuca. 

Seu peito queimava. Suas pernas fraquejavam. Pensou em parar e atingir uma flecha. Seria suicídio. Poderia derrubar um ao menos. E aí, o triplo entraria no caminho. Seu cabelo grudou na testa úmida, assim como suas roupas em outras partes do corpo. Seus pés doíam pelo esforço. Ele sente a água chacoalhar no estômago, querendo voltar por onde veio. Coloca a mão na boca e respira fundo, mas aquilo só piora. Sente o coração bater na garganta. Está exausto. Prestes a decair. 

Nunca imaginou que as coisas saíssem do controle daquele jeito. Piscou lentamente. Ele sabia, seu corpo estava cedendo ao cansaço mais rápido do que esperava. As pernas diminuíram o ritmo da corrida sem que quisesse. Forçou a mantê-las e tropeçou numa raiz retorcida. A mão voou diretamente para um tronco, lambuzando-a de limo. 

A palma da mão escorrega, ele cai sentado. Seu coração dispara ainda mais, se é possível. Quer fechar os olhos e rezar para que doa o menos possível. Que seja rápido. Olha para trás, tenta levantar, mas não tem mais forças. 

Um javali passa por si, o vento de sua corrida bagunçando suas roupas. Outro passa à sua esquerda. Poderia conseguir a mísera possibilidade de todos desviarem de si? Não. Ele sabe que não teria essa sorte. 

Seus olhos marejam e sua visão ofusca, por isso não entende quando ouve um som diferente. Quase o tropicar de um cavalo, só que mais pesado. Havia humanos circulando por lá? Uma fagulha de esperança atinge seu interior. 

Ele olha por tudo, procurando pelo som. Por aquilo que poderia ser sua salvação. Enxuga as lágrimas. Não deixará o medo travá-lo. Não naquele momento.

Avista um lobo gigante, branco. Um dos olhos está machucado. Ao que parece, conta com a visão de um só olho. Ele corre em alta velocidade entre os javalis, desviando e avançando ainda mais. Acima do animal, há um jovem montado. Parece ter a mesma idade que ele. 

É bonito. O homem mais bonito que já vira na vida. Nada mais chamou sua atenção do quê ele, mesmo em meio a situação desesperadora que se situava. 

Carrega um olhar selvagem. Uma expressão séria. Quando seus olhares se cruzam, ele se sente acanhado. Surpreende-se, a boca abrindo um pouco ao constatar que o outro estendeu a mão, para ele. 

Conforme se aproxima, aquele montado no lobo inclina seu corpo mais para a beirada, esticando o braço. Tetsuo estende o seu também. As pontas dos dedos se tocam. O jovem agarra o pulso e o outro repete seu movimento, concentrando toda a sua força naquilo. 

O de olhar selvagem usa de sua força para puxar o corpo para cima e também jogá-lo para trás. 

Tetsuo sente todo seu corpo ser puxado e faz esforço para se impulsionar. Ele abre uma das pernas e cai sentado no lombo do lobo branco. Naquela velocidade que cavalgam, ele não pensa duas vezes antes de agarrar a cintura do desconhecido com força. 

O outro parece não se importar com a força. Ele guia o animal mais rápido, desviando dos javalis e das árvores, pulando alto dos destroços deixados para trás. 

Os cabelos compridos do selvagem esvoaçam contra o vento. As pontas tocam o nariz de Tetsuo, causando cócegas. Ele sente vontade de tocá-las bem de leve, com a ponta de seus dedos. Aparentam ser macias e sedosas, além de serem de um castanho surpreendentemente lindo. 

Não faz a menor ideia de qual será seu destino a partir dali, mas é mil vezes melhor do que ter membros quebrados ou esmagado tantas vezes até falecer e seu corpo, nunca encontrado. Os restos se decompondo e fazendo parte daquela floresta para sempre. 

Engole em seco só de pensar na possibilidade. Aperta ainda mais a cintura alheia e aproxima o rosto da nuca do outro, olhando para frente, notando como a vegetação está mudando e o número de javalis, diminuindo. 

O lobo também tropica cada vez mais devagar, quase parando. Trocando por saltos estratégicos. 

O jovem não reconhece nada ao seu redor. Nenhum elemento que já tenha ouvido falar ou qualquer indício que possa indicar um tipo de civilização semelhante a sua. 

Os javalis agora sumiram por completo. O silêncio se instalou e aquilo fez seu corpo se retesar. Estaria ele correndo risco? Deixa de segurar a cintura alheia e busca devagar pelo arco nas costas. 

O tira com delicadeza, tentando fazer o mínimo de movimento brusco possível para não assustar o outro na sua frente. Prestes a pegar uma flecha e ajeitá-la na corda, o animal para. 

Seus olhos se arregalam e o selvagem se vira, puxa a arma de suas mãos inesperadamente, não dando tempo a Tetsuo de tentar segurar ou puxar de volta contra si. O arco escapa dos seus dedos. 

O outro quebra a flecha na frente de seus olhos, jogando-a bruscamente contra uma pedra acinzentada. Pula do animal, caindo de pé e analisando o arco. 

Tetsuo se sente pressionado. Teme pelo que acontecerá se não tomar de volta aquilo que é seu. Vira-se de costas, passa as duas pernas para o mesmo lado e com as mãos firmes na pelagem, procura qualquer apoio para descer. Se lembra de que é um lobo que está montando e não uma árvore. 

Ele é puxado pelo colarinho com força e jogado no mato baixo que cobre o chão. Antes de tocar a superfície dura, protege a cabeça com as duas mãos. O impacto é menor, mas ainda dói. O outro fora brusco demais. 

De joelhos, prestes a se levantar, ele vê o outro jogar seu arco no meio do mato, como se fosse uma arma inútil. Os olhares se encontram e ele sabe que é necessário reagir. A perna dobra e logo, Tetsuo, sente o peso do outro contra ele, dobrando seus dois braços para trás. 

A força exercida contra seus membros é demasiadamente grande e ele arfa. É inútil tentar lutar, mas ele mexe os dedos das mãos mesmo assim. O aperto se intensifica e ele para. Ceder é a única possibilidade no momento. 

— Me solte, Kamui. — Tetsuo diz por fim. Pelas descrições e pelo falatório, as características são mesmo verdadeiras. Selvagem. 

É ignorado. Sente pressão e se levanta. Kamui passa a guiá-lo para frente, como um prisioneiro. O lobo caminha ao lado de ambos, tranquilamente. Cheira o ar e volta e meia olha para o jovem, como se o vigiasse.

Tetsuo não resiste, ele segue o caminho e não reage mesmo quando é chutado nas pernas para que se ajoelhe numa clareira após o tempo de caminhada. 

Safar-se não será uma tarefa fácil. Sente constantemente, desde que fora capturado, a faca afiada que carrega enrolada num pedaço de tecido grosso na coxa esquerda. E decide que esperará a hora certa, mesmo que o cenário descreva o contrário, ele não desistirá. Pretende cumprir sua missão com honra. 

— Eu posso saber onde estou? — Tetsuo pergunta. 

Kamui caminha até que esteja de frente para ele. Olha nos seus olhos e crispa os lábios em desprezo. O jovem gostaria de saber de onde vem tanto ódio, mas deixa esse pensamento de lado. Está ali para matá-lo. Nenhuma ideia diferente tiraria isso dá cabeça. Logo, o Príncipe Tetsuo teria em mãos o sangue de Príncipe Kamui. 

Encarado pelo selvagem com ódio, desvia o olhar, analisando o ambiente em que se encontra. O mato abaixo do seu joelho é macio. O ar é puro e há uma roda de salgueiros. Bem ao meio, não há nada, assim, a luz do sol invade e ilumina o lugar. 

Embora não esteja amarrado por nenhuma corda, ele sabe que está preso. Mal teria tempo de correr e logo seria dominado pelo outro a sua frente. Ele ainda o encara. Seu olhar carrega ira e teme que se o olhar demais, será atacado. Então resolve encará-lo de volta, pois caso entrasse em combate, seria um bom motivo para matá-lo. 

Deixa a hipótese de lado. O território que se estende não é seu. É do inimigo. Mesmo que cumpra seu objetivo, não chegaria ao destino vivo. Seu esforço seria em vão. Escolhe por permanecer ali, como quem não queria nada. Apenas um ser da aldeia de ferro capturado por acaso pelo Príncipe Lobo. 

Ouve rosnados. Mal pode acreditar que esse vem de Kamui. Ele precisava parecer tão ameaçador constantemente? Tetsuo não evitou de sorrir, olhando para o chão. Quão selvagem era aquele jovem? 

Percebe que ele se afasta lentamente, ficando longe de suas costas, numa distância segura para dominá-lo novamente se fosse preciso. Mais lobos aparecem, grandes como aquele que veio montado. Um em especial se destaca. A pelagem acinzentada chama atenção. Como se o pelo brilhasse. 

Se sente cativado e não consegue deixar de encarar o animal que vem de encontro ao seu, parando alguns centímetros próximos dele. Ele graciosamente se senta e passa a olhá-lo nos olhos. 

O ar se torna diferente, mais leve. Uma corrente de energia passa pelo seu corpo e seu olhar se prende ao longo à frente. Como uma ligação, Tetsuo sente duas energias fluírem para dentro e fora do corpo. É uma experiência incrível demais para que ele possa descrever, por isso, apenas sente. 

Sente-se preso naquele olhar intenso. É como se o animal pudesse lê-lo. Ler seus pensamentos, suas futuras ações e visualizar cada uma de suas memórias. Ele se sente como um recém-nascido novamente, nu e indefeso. Seus olhos lacrimejam. Algo tocou diretamente em seu coração. Uma coisa especial.

A clareira é silenciosa. O lobo pisca uma vez e Tetsuo se solta do que seria um encanto. Cai com as mãos no chão. Luta para controlar as lágrimas. Ele respira com dificuldade, arfando alto. 

— O que o traz aqui? — Escuta uma voz suave lhe dizer. Ele ergue o olhar e presume ser do animal a sua frente. 

Recompõe-se. Ajeita a postura, sentando-se em cima dos pés. Encara o que supõem ser uma loba à sua frente. Tenta se recordar de alguma menção, uma informação qualquer que seja de uma loba gigante que viva na floresta. 

Ele abre a boca para responder e tudo por dentro de si, enfraquece. Tenta mais uma vez, com a sua voz saindo fraca. 

— Eu não sei. — É tudo que consegue formular como resposta. As palavras morrem na sua garganta e o ar parece faltar nos seus pulmões. 

É difícil não se sentir pressionado com todos aqueles lobos perto de si, cercando-o como uma presa. E sempre que olha para frente, encontra aquele olhar intenso. 

— Eu sou Moro, a Deusa Lobo. — Ela se apresenta de maneira um tanto amigável. Recebe em troca um olhar confuso e uma respiração fraca. — Espero que encontre o que veio buscar, Kyungsoo. 

Quando seu nome é citado, ele estremece. Como poderia saber? Nenhuma pessoa da aldeia o chama daquela forma. Nem mesmo sua mãe. E ele se sente amargurado. Não sabendo seu nome, era uma forma de esconder sua verdadeira essência dos outros. E a essência de Kyungsoo, ele não sabia. 

Ele pensa em questionar a sua resposta. Como sabe seu nome e o que fariam com ele, no entanto, a Deusa já se fora. Tudo que vê, é a sua traseira e seu rabo longo balançando para longe. 

Aos poucos, a clareira vai esvaziando. O que resta, é Kyungsoo, o lobo ferido de um olho e Kamui, o Príncipe Lobo. 

Kyungsoo olha para trás, procurando por uma instrução. Espera ser segurado e guiado para algum outro lugar "mágico". Até mesmo esculachado para longe dali. 

O único lobo que restara se recolhe para o meio dos salgueiros. Resta apenas então, Kyungsoo e o outro.

Ele o olha, na esperança de que escute alguma coisa vindo de sua boca. Mas enxerga só uma expressão fechada e o cabelo longo sobre o rosto bonito. 

Quando ele dá as costas e caminha para longe dali, Kyungsoo se levanta aos tropeços, pronto para segui-lo em busca de atenção e alguma explicação para o que acontecera há poucos instantes atrás. 

Passam a caminhar em silêncio. O Príncipe Lobo na frente e o Príncipe do Ferro um pouco atrás, receoso. Eles se embrenham na mata, seguindo por lugares desconhecidos. As árvores ficam menores, até se transformarem em pequenos arbustos.

O jovem olha para todos os lados, um tanto extasiado. Tudo ali parece tão vivo. Como se a vegetação pudesse se comunicar de forma verbal. A brisa é diferente, calma e leve, quando passam por seus ouvidos, soam como risadinhas de criança. A grama reage ao toque, afundando e voltando ao lugar diferente do usual. 

Os galhos se movem conforme passa, abaixando e subindo ao movimento do vento. Ou seria por ele? É curioso. E Kyungsoo não pode evitar de se distrair com as coisas novas propostas diante da sua presença. 

Retomando a quase perseguição, percebe que perdeu Kamui de vista. Praqueja mentalmente e entra em estado de alerta. Leva a mão até as costas e não encontra nada do que desejava, lembrando que sua arma principal fora quebrada e jogada fora como ferro enferrujado. 

Sem opções diretas, ele se agacha, correndo naquela posição até a moita mais próxima. Olha entre as frestas de folhas pequenas, não notando a presença atrás de si. 

É surpreendido com um ataque por trás. Suas costas são puxadas e ele cai contra a grama. O corpo maior passa por cima, sentando sobre seu quadril, os braços fortes prendendo os seus no solo. 

Ele arregala os olhos com a velocidade que as coisas acontecem, rápidas demais para seu instinto despreparado assimilar e ter uma boa reação. 

Recompõe-se quando olha para cima, vendo quem é de fato aquele que o atacou e prendeu. Bufa alto, é a segunda vez que aquele selvagem o domina sem esforço algum. Mais uma vez, não reage. Ao invés disso, encara seus olhos castanhos como amêndoas, os cabelos longos caindo contra o rosto do jovem Kyungsoo, causando arrepios pela pele sensível. 

— Você é fraco. — O Príncipe Lobo fala, prendendo o riso. 

Sem a expressão feia e pouco amigável, Kyungsoo até passa a admirá-lo. Acontece que, Kamui pode até ser forte, mas é ingênuo. Se ele é veloz, o jovem aldeão é dono de pensamentos rápidos. 

Achando que estaria dominando o outro, Kamui é pego de surpresa ao receber uma cabeçada. Ele solta um grito abafado de dor, abandonando um dos braços alheios e levando a mão ao lugar da pancada, massageando de leve. 

Aproveitando a oportunidade, Kyungsoo usa o braço livre para dar um murro com força no pulso alheio. Esse, por puro reflexo, solta seu braço. Então, mais rápido do que o selvagem, ele empurra o corpo para longe do seu, utilizando as duas mãos contra o peito alheio. 

A força utilizada é necessária, tão logo, levanta-se e corre entre os arbustos em zigue-zague, não demorando a ser seguido. 

É um pouco difícil despistá-lo agora que parece ter notado a vermelhidão na testa alheia, lugar onde acertou anteriormente. Provavelmente, enfureceu o outro e agora este está atrás de Kyungsoo para se vingar. Ele parece um ótimo motivo para matá-lo caso o atacasse violentamente. Mas não, ainda não era o momento ideal. 

Corre para frente, sem ziguezaguear por entre os arbustos. Ao longo da sua visão, estende-se um lago. Aperta ainda mais o passo, contanto que não fosse fundo, poderia seguir sem problemas. 

Ao colocar o primeiro pé, ele percebe que se trata de um pântano. Não pensa duas vezes antes de prosseguir, afundando seu corpo contra a água cheia de lama e planta até a cintura. 

Olha para atrás e Kamui não está mais em seu encalço, tendo parado antes de tocar a água. Ele o olha com um sorriso irônico. Kyungsoo não entende o motivo por de trás daquela expressão. Deveria significar algo? 

— Eu não iria aí se fosse você. — O selvagem o alerta, o sorriso aumentando ainda mais de tamanho. 

Kyungsoo franze o cenho, considerando a possibilidade de responder. Aquilo era uma provocação, certo? Para que voltasse ao solo e então trocassem golpes até que estivessem satisfeitos. 

— E eu deveria confiar nas suas palavras? — O Príncipe do Ferro retruca. 

Kamui o encara sério dessa vez. O sorriso morrendo aos poucos. Ele se sente na grama e passa a balançar os pés grandes. 

— Eu não ficaria questionando o alerta dos outros dentro de um pântano cercado de cobras e jacarés. — O Príncipe Lobo conta, alternando o olhar entre as unhas dos pés e Kyungsoo. — Mas por que deveria acreditar em mim, certo? 

O jovem ouve e reflete. Depois arregala os olhos ao notar uma aproximação rápida e sorrateira abaixo daquela camada de plantas flutuantes. Corre de volta para o solo o mais rápido que suas pernas permitem. Jogando o seu corpo, ele passa a dar braçadas e por fim, desaba ao lado do selvagem, que ri de sua cara e do seu corpo sujo e agora, também, fedido. 

Respira profundamente, buscando por ar, depois da frenética corrida. Kyungsoo teve emoções demais para um dia só. Aliás, quanto tempo se passou desde que partira? Acreditava ser um dia todo. Olhando para o céu, ele vê como os raios começaram a desaparecer, pois o calor está diminuindo, embora ainda transpire ao máximo. Suspeita de que o odor do ar seja seu. Torce o nariz em resposta, desagradável. 

Kamui o observa com graça. Aquele humano parecia ingênuo demais. Fraco na mesma medida. Sequer precisou de muito trabalho para capturá-lo. Embora tenha uma ponta de admiração, não era qualquer um que sobreviveria por tanto tempo do ataque dos javalis. Sorri quando ouve o ronco alto do estômago dele. 

— Venha. — O Príncipe Lobo diz, pondo-se de pé e adentrando a mata com passadas largas. 

Kyungsoo olha o céu uma última vez antes de se levantar e segui-lo, pingando água suja por onde passava. 

  
  


[...]

  
  
  
  


Parado no meio de um bambuzal, Kyungsoo está sozinho. Kamui o abandonou mais uma vez. Ele está cansado demais para segui-lo. Por isso, passa a tirar suas roupas despreocupadamente. As chances de alguém atacá-lo são baixas. 

Primeiro, a camiseta de flanela azul escura, depois a camiseta de manga comprida branca, revelando o peitoral semi-definido. Os bíceps medianos e as costas largas, com algumas pintinhas espalhadas aqui e ali. Então, , as botas marrons, as meias brancas de cano longo e a calça de malha azul escura no estilo pantalona. Enrola-os, sem saber o que fazer. 

Seminu, o calor continua. O céu passou a escurecer devagar. Ele está trajando apenas uma bermuda branca de cetim, a barra dessa indo até os joelhos, cobrindo o tecido grosso amarrado na coxa esquerda, que esconde sua única arma. Aquela que o auxiliará na sua missão. 

Toca por cima da roupa o item. Seus dedos tremulam de antecipação. Os tira daquela região. Coloca as mãos na cintura e analisa os membros. A sujeira está grudada por todo canto possível e o odor parece aumentar a intensidade. Ele precisa urgentemente achar uma maneira de se limpar. 

Kamui o observa por entre os bambus. Mesmo a planta sendo fina, ele consegue se camuflar bem entre elas. Ele passa os olhos por cada pedaço daquela pele branca como pétalas de flores. Parece macia e delicada, uma coisa que nunca esteve presente em si. 

Nota quanto seus ombros são largos e sente vontade de tocar as pintas dali. Uma curiosidade boba, uma ação espontânea. Ele sorri, vendo o outro cheirar debaixo do braço e fazer uma careta. Não observou o suficiente para ver Kyungsoo tocando uma região em específico de forma suspeita.

Sai da sua camuflagem, pisando no solo seco, causando atrito entre a pele grossa do solado dos seus pés, atraindo o olhar do humano. 

Encosta num bambu que fica há um metro e meio de distância entre eles. Joga a mochila que fora buscar no chão, próximo aos pés descalços de Tetsuo. 

Kyungsoo nota o sorriso no rosto dele. Parece se gabar de como é bom em buscar objetos perdidos mata adentro. Ele achava que não fazia nada além de sua obrigação, afinal, fora criado ali. Emite comentários que poderiam desencadear um conflito.

Silencioso, agacha-se e abre a mochila, vasculhando-a à procura de algo para fazer sua higiene. O estômago ronca alto mais uma vez. Ele xinga baixo, provocando risadinhas vindas do outro. Será possível que ele seja algum tipo de divertimento para o outro? Pois veria o quanto ele riria na hora que seu pescoço fosse cortado. 

Uma das mãos toca no lenço macio. Ele pega e senta, cruzando as pernas. A limpeza ficaria para depois. Desembrulha e se serve, pegando uma bolacha. Leva até a boca e se delicia. A boa sensação de mastigar algo melhorando seu humor aos poucos. 

Depois de engolir a terceira, ele olha para frente, percebendo o olhar acompanhando sua refeição. Os olhos estavam brilhando e ele pensou que devesse ser curiosidade. Olhou para suas mãos, ainda restava metade e a fome havia passado. 

Levantou-se, andou até o outro e parou na sua frente. 

— Você fede mais do que os lobos quando se alimentam da caça. — Kamui diz na sua cara, rindo em seguida. 

Kyungsoo sente vontade de colocar todas as bolachas na boca e engolir de uma só vez. Contudo, respira fundo. 

— Estenda as mãos. — O jovem pede sério. 

O Príncipe Lobo substitui a expressão risonha por uma de desconfiança. Franze as sobrancelhas escuras e, arisco, estende uma mão só. Kyungsoo, impaciente com toda aquela enrolação, despeja o conteúdo na palma da mão estendida e dá as costas, voltando para seu lugar anterior. 

Kamui fica com a mão no ar, como se o braço estivesse congelado. Ele olha para as costas bonitas e volta para a coisa na mão. Cheira e seu olfato não consegue identificar do que se trata. Ele pega uma com a outra mão e dá uma leve lambida na ponta. É salgado. Ele sorri e coloca uma inteira na boca, mastigando devagar, ainda com receio. 

Kyungsoo finge estar distraído, procurando por algo na mochila enquanto, de canto de olho, acompanha as atitudes alheias. Sorri completamente arisco. Ele age como um lobo, de fato... cheirando, lambendo. Usando dos sentidos mais primitivos para identificar algo. Seria assim que teria encontrado sua mochila? Kamui é interessante. Desvia o olhar quando percebe que pode ser pego no flagra. 

Utilizando o lenço, ele pega a garrafa de água, toma alguns goles e usa o resto para umedecer o tecido, limpando aqui e ali. Ele sabe que está sendo encarado enquanto se limpa, porém finge não notar, mesmo que sinta arrepios com tal intensidade. 

Terminando a higiene, ele busca pela muda de roupas limpas. Veste uma camiseta larga, branca com listras verdes, as mangas chegam até o cotovelo. A calça é estudada nas coxas e gruda nas panturrilhas, é cinza. Lamenta por não ter trazido um par extra de sapatos, sentiu falta de suas sapatilhas. 

Joga o lenço, a garrafa vazia e as roupas sujas dentro da mochila, fecha-a e joga-a nas costas. Quase podia se sentir completo novamente, faltando seu arco e sua aljava. Como queria senti-los nas costas. Trazia uma sensação de segurança. 

Olha para o outro. Ele fechou a expressão mais uma vez. Sai andando na sua frente. Kyungsoo corre para alcançá-lo. Andam lado a lado. 

— Vai me deixar te seguir o dia todo? — O Príncipe do Ferro pergunta curioso, puxando assunto. 

Kamui não responde de imediato. Então, para bruscamente e segura Tetsuo pelo pulso, parando-o também. Faz com que avancem e corram para o lado esquerdo. Os pés movem-se sincronizados. Kyungsoo luta para acompanhar o ritmo, principalmente por não ter se acostumado a correr descalço. 

Pisando por tudo, ele raspa os dedos dos pés. Correndo desenfreado, ele não tem tempo para reclamar. Principalmente quando Kamui sobe de repente numa árvore, utilizando os pés e as mãos como se fosse uma fera. 

Ele se equilibra no primeiro galho e estende a mão para si. Kyungsoo a segura de prontidão, temendo pelo pior. Não conhecia nada por ali e a vegetação mudava bruscamente. 

Todo o seu peso sobrecarrega a mão do príncipe lobo e ele precisa utilizar as duas mãos para puxar o jovem contra si. Faz um esforço danado nos pés para manter o equilíbrio. 

Com muito esforço, Tetsuo consegue subir. E ele segue o outro, subindo mais dois ou três galhos, até estarem ,uma altura consideravelmente grande do chão. 

Eles se sentam, os pés descalços balançam no ar. Olham para o chão abaixo deles. Kyungsoo ainda não entendeu o motivo daquilo, por isso, olha para Kamui e quando abre a boca para perguntar sobre, recebe o dedo indicador do outro sobre os lábios, para que fique calado. Ele fecha a boca e o dedo é retirado. 

Kamui aponta para o chão. Kyungsoo não enxerga nada fora do mundo, todavia, continua a olhar, na esperança de achar aquilo que lhe era indicado. Exatos cinco segundos encarando, uma enorme criatura, rastejando, aparece próximo a árvore em que estão. 

Ela siliba, procurando por uma presa. O jovem arregala os olhos e engole um grito de surpresa. A criatura deveria pesar pelo menos cem quilos, arrastava-se muito rapidamente e teria uns vinte centímetros de comprimento. Poderia facilmente capturá-los. 

— Ela já nos viu? — Kyungsoo sussurra, referindo-se à coisa. 

Kamui se vira para ele, um sorriso bobo nos lábios bonitos. 

— Ainda não. — Ele conta com divertimento — Sorte que fomos mais rápidos. Caso ao contrário, seríamos sua comida. 

— O que é isso? — Kyungsoo sussurra novamente. 

— É uma serpente. — Kamui explica sussurrando. Tetsuo percebeu o quanto sua voz fica atraente naquele tom baixo. — Eu apelidei de Eboshi. 

Kyungsoo o encara feio. Mal pode acreditar que usaram o nome da sua mãe para uma coisa tão asquerosa. Ele sente calafrios só de pensar naquela língua bifurcada passando pela sua pele e as escamas, raspando, o corpo enrolando no seu, esmagando-o lentamente, até que todos os seus ossos estivessem quebrados. 

— Kamui, por que me salvou? — Tetsuo questiona depois de um tempo em silêncio, onde ficaram apenas olhando a criatura se movendo de um lado para o outro, à procura de algo que estava acima dela. 

Ele recebe o olhar do jovem selvagem. 

— Jongin. Meu nome é Jongin. — O Príncipe Lobo responde. — Kamui é como vocês me chamam. 

Kyungsoo acena positivamente. Finge não estar surpreso com a revelação. Jongin é um nome bonito e combina muito mais com ele do que o apelido Kamui, mas ele nunca diria isso em voz alta. 

— Porque Moro confiou em você. Ela o autorizou a ficar entre nós, até achar do que precisa. — Jongin explica. 

Kyungsoo abre a boca surpresa. Jongin desvia o olhar do seu rosto para o chão abaixo. Repete o movimento. 

Depois de um tempo no galho, eles se sentem entediados. Já escureceu e ficará impossível de saírem quando a criatura resolver descansar, pois seu corpo cercará todo o perímetro. 

Jongin olha e olha, procurando por uma solução rápida. Ao olhar para Kyungsoo e sua mochila, ele tem uma ideia. Só precisa que ele concorde. 

— Esse seu negócio. — O Príncipe Lobo aponta para a mochila e Kyungsoo a olha, esperando pela continuação. — Pode servir como distração se eu jogar longe. 

Kyungsoo o encara e depois abre os lábios para dizer. Jongin se sente meio estranho pensando que mesmo não enxergando muita coisa a frente, o rosto do outro é muito bonito. 

— Não acho que eu conseguiria correr muito longe. — O jovem responde. 

Jongin sabe que é verdade. E não pretende deixar o outro para trás, mesmo que ele o atrase. 

— Então vamos por cima. 

Kyungsoo se sente acuado. Será que conseguiria? Na menor das hipóteses, prestes a ser devorado e abandonado, conseguiria sacar a lâmina presa na coxa e esfaquear a cabeça, para ao menos tentar escapar, não que fosse fazer alguma diferença. 

— Certo. — Ele concorda. Se tudo desse errado, ao menos morreu tentando conquistar a confiança do inimigo para depois apunhalá-lo pelas costas, o que era exatamente o que iria fazer. 

Jongin pega a mochila, testa seu peso. Leva o braço para trás das costas e lança o mais longe que consegue. 

É uma questão de segundos. A mochila cai, provocando um baque surdo contra o solo. A serpente dá o bote, abrindo a boca e avançando com as enormes e perfurantes presas. 

O Príncipe Lobo agarra o pulso do Príncipe do Ferro e eles passam a saltar pelos galhos. Kyungsoo se desequilibra algumas vezes e em outras, consegue atingir o galho seguinte sem problemas. 

Passando por várias árvores e longe o suficiente, por fim, eles saltam para o chão. Kyungsoo resmunga devido a dor nos pés. Passam a caminhar por entre arbustos. 

Ele fica para trás e sua pele está quente no lugar que Jongin tocou. Nunca achou que sentiria falta do calor de alguém, principalmente do seu inimigo. Ele se amaldiçoa por desejar algo tão insignificante como um toque. Troca aquilo pela falta de seus livros. 

Quando se dá conta, estão de volta na clareira. O ambiente fica levemente amarelado por conta dos milhares de vagalumes que circulam pelo ar. Lobos se acomodam perto uns dos outros e filhotes brincam de morder uns aos outros, inclusive, um acaba rolando direto para seus pés. 

O pequeno lobo se assusta com o toque na pele humana e se afasta, olhando-o de longe. Movido a curiosidade, ele volta a se aproximar, cheirando seus dedos, dá volta e cheira o calcanhar e a panturrilha. Concluído sua inspeção, ele corre de volta para os pais que observavam atentos os movimentos do filhote. 

Kyungsoo sente seu peito aquecer. É a coisa mais fofa que pôde presenciar em anos. Sentiu vontade de acariciar os pelos e pegar no colo. Logo reprimiu esse desejo, afinal, se tratavam de lobos e não cachorros. Em breve, precisaria matar um de seus filhotes, o mais importante entre eles, visando que era ele que comandava os ataques à sua aldeia. 

Eles pareciam conviver pacificamente entre eles. Liderados por Moro, tomavam conta de seu território e isso incluía a floresta. Pelo olhares que Jongin recebia, deveria ser o mais respeitado depois da Deusa. 

Por pensar nele, olhou para o lado, encontrando-o escorado contra um dos salgueiros, olhando-o, com um sorriso bonito nos lábios. Não entendeu o motivo daquilo. 

Jongin desfez a pose e passou a entrar na mata. Kyungsoo correu e seguiu-o. Seguir o Príncipe Lobo parecia ter se tornado parte de sua rotina. 

Usando a ponta dos dedos, ele tateava as árvores e pisava devagar, procurando por lugares bons para pisar. Aquela parte não tinha um vagalume sequer para iluminar. Se atentava também a ouvir os passos de Jongin, pesados, quebrando galhos e puxando folhas para passar. 

Levou um susto ao terminarem numa cachoeira. Lá, a lua iluminada pelo sol, iluminava tudo ao redor. O barulho da água o acalmava e ele pensou que poderia tomar um ótimo banho quando amanhecesse. 

Jongin o esperava na entrada de uma caverna, abaixo de onde caía a água. Seguiu para aquela direção. 

Iluminando o lugar apertado por uma tocha de fogo, Jongin estava deitado, olhando para os desenhos nas pedras. 

Kyungsoo deitou-se ao seu lado, olhando também os desenhos. Contava a história de um menino, que havia sido criado por lobos. Eles o alimentaram, ensinaram a caçar e o mantiveram aquecido nos tempos mais frios. No final, esse menino se tornava um jovem protetor, os rabiscos sinalizando cabelos longos e uma alta estatura. Era a história de Jongin ali. 

— Por que estamos aqui? — Tetsuo pergunta olhando para o outro. 

— É o lugar que costumo dormir, o barulho da água me ajuda a relaxar. — Kamui responde. 

Eles se entreolham. Exceto o barulho da água caindo, é silencioso. Kyungsoo se sente estranho. Um sentimento estranho se apossa de si. Algo pede para que se aproxime, toque o rosto de Jongin, sinta com a ponta do seus dedos machucados de tanto tocar árvores e galhos ásperos, o rosto bonito. A pele amorenada. As sobrancelhas. O nariz. O maxilar marcado. 

Ignora aquelas ideias malucas. Vira-se para o lado contrário e fecha os olhos. Se precisa que Jongin confie em si, precisa demonstrar que confia na mesma medida. Mesmo que não saiba que eles já fizeram isso diversas vezes durante o dia. 

Jongin fica olhando as costas do outro. Ele nunca sentiu o calor de um humano. E pela primeira vez, teve curiosidade de sentir. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


[...] 

  
  
  


O Príncipe Lobo foi o primeiro a despertar. Acordou assim que o sol nasceu. Ele sentiu um cheiro indesejado e farejou o ar. Esquerda, direita, frente e trás. Até que ergueu o braço e descobriu a origem do odor. Crispou o nariz em desgosto.

Olhou para o jovem adormecido e se sentiu envergonhado, lobos não se importavam com odores naturais. Humanos sim. E ele se importava com o que o humano pensaria de si. 

Tirou a pelagem de um javali e farejou-a. Ela também fedia. Decidiu lavá-la. Mergulhou o tecido na água por alguns instantes e pôs para secar contra as pedras próximas da cachoeira. 

Depois, pulou na água de uma vez, afundando, o corpo arrepiando em contato com o líquido gelado, quase congelante. Era a melhor maneira de despertar depois de uma boa noite de sono. 

Quando emergiu, somente a cabeça para fora da água, ele se pôs a pensar. Fazia muito tempo que não precisava atacar aquele agrupamento de humanos, dos quais ameaçavam cada vez mais a natureza. Alguém deveria pará-los. 

Ele virou seu tronco. Olhou para o outro que aos poucos, despertava, erguendo os braços e abrindo os olhos, olhando para os lados, provavelmente se perguntando onde estava ou procurando-o. Estreitou os olhos. Kyungsoo é humano. Kyungsoo viera daquele amontoado de destruidores também? Não. Ele nunca o vira em todos os seus ataques. Só aquela mulher, aquele punhado de homens com armas e algumas outras mulheres. Kyungsoo parece diferente. Não só por Moro, mas também por sua postura da noite anterior. 

O jovem havia se comovido com o filhote que esbarrara nos seus pés. O olhou com carinho e curiosidade. Jurou que tentaria tocá-lo. Mas Kyungsoo não era burro. Não se toca em lobos. 

Seus olhos se encontram. Jongin sorri e acena simpático. Sequer parecia com o mesmo selvagem que conhecera um tempo atrás. 

O Príncipe do Ferro procura não se sentir acanhado. Não por ficar nu. Mas por passar tanto tempo acompanhado de outra presença que não seja a sua própria. Ele tira suas vestes e pula contra a água. Ela gela seu corpo quente. 

Submerso, ele abre os olhos. Dá de cara com o rosto do outro próximo ao seu, estudando-o. Se afasta bruscamente e emerge. Ele emerge em seguida. 

— Humanos nadam bem. — O Príncipe Lobo murmura. 

— Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa. — O Príncipe do Ferro murmura de volta. Ele passa a mão sobre os olhos, tirando o excesso de água e lavando no processo. 

— Menos respeitar o que não os pertence. — Jongin diz calmo. Há convicção na sua voz. Seus olhos castanhos param no rosto alheio e a expressão endurece. 

Kyungsoo engole em seco. Ele se sente culpado. Porque a afirmação é verdadeira. E ele não pode fazer nada contra isso. Tudo que está em suas mãos é a responsabilidade pela futura morte de uma pessoa. Além de Príncipe Lobo selvagem, Jongin é como ele. Com algumas diferenças a mais e uma sensibilidade que nunca havia encontrado num humano sequer. 

Pelo que pôde perceber, ocupou o cargo de protetor muito cedo. Faz o melhor que pode para protegê-los e recebeu o dever de defender sua Terra. Assim como Kyungsoo. 

Como podem dois seres tão distantes terem se encontrado e passado a conviver juntos? O confronto era certo. E o jovem passou a temer aquele momento mais uma vez. 

Kyungsoo passa a nadar para longe de Jongin, na direção das pedras. A água se tornou densa demais de repente para que possa ficar e aproveitar. Já se banhou o necessário. 

Prestes a apoiar uma mão para sair da água, na pedra, ao lado de onde ficariam seus dedos, ele vê aquilo que achou ser uma lenda. Um lírio colorido. 

Percebendo a perplexidade de Kyungsoo olhando para as flores, Jongin nada na sua direção. Sobe na pedra e fica de frente para o outro. Toca com cautela nas pétalas e sorri quando elas balançam. 

Kyungsoo observa aquela cena abismado. Jongin é selvagem apenas com humanos. Ele sorri com plantas e foge de cobras gigantes com um sorriso enorme no rosto, como se fosse uma grande aventura. 

— São bonitas, né? — Jongin comenta e Kyungsoo concorda. — As flores. Elas só crescem aqui, perto desta cachoeira. 

Um lugar inusitado para nascer. Assim como aquele sentimento dentro dos dois, acompanhado de curiosidade. 

— Toma. — Jongin pede licença para a planta e arranca uma, dando a Kyungsoo, sorrindo, exibindo os dentes brancos e mais afiados que de humanos, mas não tanto quanto de lobos. 

Ele pega e seus dedos se tocam. Tetsuo sente cada pelo do seu corpo se arrepiar. O selvagem teria ideia do quê havia feito? Aquele lírio, em específico. Com aquelas cores. Uma mistura de tons de azul, leves tons de rosa e de branco nas pétalas, significavam amor? Que você deveria dar aquela flor para o amor da sua vida? 

O jovem sente seus olhos marejarem e seu coração disparar. Olha para cima e encontra o par de olhos amendoados. Como poderia cravar uma lâmina no coração daquele que agia tão inocentemente com ele? 

Segura a flor com firmeza e sai da água às pressas, buscando por suas roupas e se escondendo no fundo da caverna. 

Jongin permanece sentado, piscando confuso. Ele havia feito algo de errado? Cheirou a planta e não sentiu nada incomum. Poderia comê-la, para testar se será venenosa. De qualquer forma, ele a levou consigo. Um sinal de que havia aceito o agrado. 

Resolveu que o deixaria sozinho. Ele não entendia muito de humanos. Procuraria Moro, questionando sobre a planta e o porquê de Kyungsoo parecer tão surpreso com ela. Além de caçar algo para comerem. 

  
  
  
  


[...] 

  
  
  


Aproveitando da solitude, na entrada da caverna, Kyungsoo se pôs a pensar. Olhava a faca em mãos, girando-a entre os dedos. Por fim, a deixou na palma da mão. A lâmina refletiu seu rosto sério. Se assustou com um barulho na mata e resolveu guardá-la. Enrolou-a nos panos e o mesmo na coxa. Vestiu a calça e suspirou, andando até a beirada da água. 

Ali era tudo tão em paz. A única coisa com a qual precisavam se preocupar era com uma forma de obter comida e fugir de serpentes famintas gigantes. 

Estendido na pedra, ele olhou para o céu rosado e para as nuvens que iam embora. O barulho da água caindo acalmava seu coração. 

Jongin foi aparecer no início da noite. Trazendo nas mãos dois peixes enormes. Sorriu e os exibiu, balançando os corpos e erguendo para o alto. 

Kyungsoo se surpreendeu. Sorriu de leve de volta. 

Eles fizeram uma fogueira nas pedras e assaram os peixes. Jongin comeu o seu quase cru e Kyungsoo esperou o seu quase queimar. 

A refeição ocorreu silenciosa. Jongin não sabia o que dizer. E Kyungsoo optou por permanecer em silêncio. 

Quando seus olhos passaram a piscar lentamente e os bocejos cada vez mais altos se fizeram presentes, eles se recolheram para dentro da caverna, acomodando-se na entrada dela. 

A lua, iluminada pelos raios solares, reluzia alto no céu escuro. O Príncipe do Ferro a olhou pela última vez e depois, passou a olhar para sua coxa. Era como se o membro brilhasse, mostrando o que devia ser feito. 

Ouve o peso do corpo alheio se arrastar para perto de si. Fechou os olhos. Não queria que pensasse que não confiava em si e não dormiria antes deste. 

— Eu posso te tocar? — Jongin cortou o silêncio que havia se instalado entre eles com aquela pergunta inusitada. 

O Príncipe Lobo sentia aquele desejo fazia algum tempo desde que passou a ter a companhia do outro. 

O jovem segurou a respiração. O que mais temia estava acontecendo. Ele queria mais proximidade. Isso denotava aumento de confiança. Demorou um tempo para responder, enquanto isso, o outro aguardava ansiosamente por uma resposta. 

— Sim. — Kyungsoo respondeu incerto. Torcia para que seu tom não denunciasse no peso a incerteza. 

Apertou os olhos quando sentiu o primeiro dígito no seu antebraço descoberto. Este subiu por seu cotovelo devagar, passando pelo ombro e parando nas costas. Ali, a palma ficou flexionada. 

Então se afastou. E Kyungsoo achou que pudesse respirar, finalmente aliviando a tensão que ele mesmo havia criado. Abriu a boca e fechou de imediato, sentindo um braço longo do outro passar por ele, depois o corpo colar ao seu. O peitoral alheio nas suas costas. Engoliu em seco. Apertou ainda mais as pálpebras contra os olhos. 

— A noite é fria. — A voz estava rouca. Tetsuo se arrepiou com aquela voz soando tão perto da sua orelha. — Vamos nos aquecer. 

Quando o crepitar do fogo cessou, Kyungsoo soube que poderia agir. Ele se desvencilhou devagar do meio abraço do outro. Deixou o braço na pedra e se afastou, rastejando.

Sentado longe, ele pegou na barra da calça e abaixou, desenrolou a arma, alternando o olhar entre o que fazia e aquele criado pelos lobos adormecidos, deixou os panos que a envolviam caírem na pedra num baque mudo. Vestiu a peça novamente e voltou para perto, a faca na mão esquerda e o olhar tenso, engatinhando. 

Ao lado, quase encostando, ele se ajeitou. Com a postura ereta, os joelhos dobrados, sentado sobre as pernas. Levou o braço para o alto. Empunhando-a, ele a empurrou contra o corpo inconsciente, com firmeza. 

Sentiu a consciência pesar. Parou dois centímetros do peitoral desnudo. Olhou para o rosto adormecido coberto pelos cabelos longos esparramados na pedra, pela face e caindo nas costas largas. A expressão serena, os lábios esticados que pareciam um sorriso. 

Lembrou-se do momento de algumas horas atrás. Do toque cauteloso e ao mesmo tempo, coberto de curiosidade. Doss sorrisos e da firmeza com a qual segurava seu pulso quando corriam por todos aqueles lugares. Lugares esses em que sua mãe ordenou que matasse seu guardião. 

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face. A postura desafiadora se desmanchou como areia contra o vento. Não poderia tirar a vida de Jongin. 

Levantou silencioso. Enrolou a faca contra os tecidos e jogou o mais longe que pôde contra a água. Por conta do peso, afundou devagar. 

O barulho despertou Jongin. Virou-se e sorriu terno, aproximando-se com passadas leves. Ajoelhou-se próximo. 

O Príncipe Lobo tinha metade de seu tronco levantado, sustentado pelos cotovelos contra a pedra dura. 

Olhou no fundo de seus olhos. Havia dúvida neles. Passou os dedos por uma mecha dos belos cabelos castanhos escuros que caiam contra o rosto bonito. Jongin era dono de uma beleza rústica e singular. Ele piscou devagar quando sentiu o toque contra seu cabelo. 

Kyungsoo foi chegando bem devagar, olhando nos olhos daquele cujo o sangue deveria estar em suas mãos. Fechou os olhos e beijou-o terno. 

Jongin piscou lentamente, sem saber como reagir. Continuou parado quando o outro se afastou. Ele sorriu para si, demonstrava estar envergonhado. Piscou incontáveis vezes até que ele parasse de encará-lo, tentando entender o que aquele toque de bocas significava. 

Kyungsoo achou graça na confusão do rosto bonito. 

— Desculpe acordá-lo. Aqui ficou muito quente e precisei ir até a água me refrescar um pouco — justificou-se. 

Deitou-se e puxou um dos braços grandes para perto de si outra vez, formando novamente o meio abraço. 

Jongin desfez a posição anterior e se aconchegou contra o corpo pequeno à sua frente. A perplexidade havia passado e agora ele poderia voltar a dormir relaxado como antes, mesmo que seu coração estivesse disparado como nunca antes. 

  
  
  


[...] 

  
  


No outro dia, Kyungsoo acordou, banhou-se e saiu antes que Jongin pudesse acompanhá-lo. Sua cabeça girava e ele saiu andando mata adentro, atrás da cachoeira, qualquer lugar que fosse o mais longe possível daquela população, daquele Príncipe Lobo tão encantador. 

Só de pensar no outro, seu coração batia descompassado contra o peito ao ponto de doer, precisando parar para sentar numa pedra próxima e segurar o lado esquerdo do peito. 

Estava cercado por mato. A vegetação crescia desenfreada por aquilo. Retorcida, grossa e cheia de espinhos. 

Sentia que poderia desmoronar a qualquer segundo. Estava sentindo algo por Jongin, algo que nunca sentiu por mais ninguém, afinal, não tinha contato com muitas pessoas. 

Cresceu cercado de livros e o barulho constante vindo da mineradora. Saía somente para realizar as refeições em conjunto com a população e para os treinos físicos. O básico de defesa, de ataque e, principalmente, de estratégia. 

Sua mãe tentou o prepará-lo para tudo ao longo da vida. Contudo, não o preparou para aquilo. Escolhas difíceis precisam ser tomadas e um lado deve ser escolhido. Mas como poderia? Escolher um dos lados significaria a morte daquele que passou a estar ao seu lado. Ter desenvolvido afeto por Jongin fora uma das coisas que mais o enfraqueceu. 

Olhou para seus pés doloridos. Havia caminhado demais. Ele sequer sabia caminhar de volta. Mas de volta para onde? Para aquele por quem nutria carinho? Aquele que havia beijado com todo fervor e carinho? Ergueu o calcanhar, girou-o. Virou o pé para cima. A sola estava furada por vários espinhos. Sangue escorria e ia de encontro ao chão. Ignorou, colocando os pés de volta ao chão. 

Desejou não ser encontrado. Desejou que os javalis tivessem lhe esmagado. Desejou ser devorado pela serpente. Desejou ter afundado na cachoeira. Desejou não ter agarrado aquela cintura e o seguido. Desejou que Moro tivesse lhe arrancado o coração com uma mordida. Desejou que Jongin tivesse o matado. Todas as alternativas o livravam de cumprir aquilo para o qual fora designado. Ser humano era difícil. 

  
  


[...]

  
  


Passaram horas até que Jongin o encontrasse. Ele imaginava que sabia identificar seu cheiro ou notar seus passos. Não o olhou nos olhos quando este ficou na sua frente,sentia-se indigno demais daquela atenção. 

— Kyungsoo. — O Príncipe Lobo o chamou. Não obteve resposta. Chegou mais perto. 

Kyungsoo o puxou contra si. Agarrou suas coxas e colou a cabeça na sua virilha. Seus pés doíam. Suas costas também por ficar naquela posição. E principalmente seu coração, esse doía mais do qualquer coisa. 

Jongin permaneceu estático, os olhos um tanto arregalados e a boca aberta, olhando para frente. O seu corpo só relaxou quando pequenas quantidades de água umedeceram o tecido que cobria sua intimidade, escorrendo por sua pele morena. Kyungsoo chorava em silêncio. Ele não conseguia olhar, parecia vergonhoso. Deixou que o fizesse, afagando suas costas com cautela. 

— Jongin — chamou-o, a voz firme mesmo embargada. 

— O que? — respondeu de volta. 

— Eu não sei o que fazer. 

Jongin suspirou. O que deveria dizer num momento como aqueles? Ele não sabia consolar humanos. 

— Você encontrou o que veio buscar? 

A pergunta passou a martelar na cabeça de Kyungsoo como um mantra. Buscar? Bem, ele devia ter matado Jongin. Mas não conseguiu. O carinho que sentia era maior do que sua missão. 

E bem, antes disso, Kyungsoo se sentia deslocado. Por isso se afastava de qualquer coisa que exigisse seu interesse. Ele nunca soube bem o que deveria fazer no meio de tudo aquilo. Tomou sua missão como um objetivo de vida, mesmo este não sendo a verdade. Kyungsoo tampou o sol com a peneira por tanto tempo que nem se deu conta. 

Um estalo ocorreu na sua mente. Matar Jongin nunca esteve nos seus planos. Ele sequer quis ser designado para aquilo. Apenas seguiu ordens com um soldado. Ele não era um dos homens de Lady Eboshi. Ele era livre para fazer o que quisesse. Seu azar fora ter nascido num cargo tão importante como o filho mais velho. 

Enxugou os últimos resquícios de lágrimas. Levantou-se com dificuldade pelos machucados no pé e olhou nos olhos amendoados tão bonitos. Os mais bonitos olhos que já havia visto. Eles o encaravam com um sorriso nos lábios. 

— Você pode me levar até a aldeia? — Pediu com o peito cheio de esperança. A angústia se esvaindo aos poucos. 

Jongin não o respondeu. Ao invés disso, uivou alto para o céu. Em questão de segundos, o mesmo lobo da última vez apareceu por entre a mata, na frente de ambos com um grande salto. 

O Príncipe Lobo pulou, abrindo as pernas e se sentando no lombo do animal. Com um sorriso bonito, estendeu a mão que fora prontamente aceita e ergueu o corpo menor, levando até si. 

O Príncipe do Ferro, se acomodou atrás. As pernas prensadas contra a pelagem. As mãos agarrando a cintura do outro e o queixo na curvatura do pescoço alheio. 

Montados no lobo que correu em alta velocidade, ele observou a vegetação mudar, saindo da zona escurecida por uma com um céu típico de fim de tarde, pincelado por tons de roxo e rosa. Sentiu os fios castanhos no seu rosto e sorriu. Sentiria falta deles, de passar os dedos nas mechas. 

Próximos da onde a floresta começava, o animal parou. Jongin desceu e abriu os braços, Kyungsoo pulou para eles. Ele os trouxe por perto e se abraçaram apertados. 

Trocaram um último olhar. Kyungsoo se afastou com dificuldade. Seu coração disparou mais uma vez. E ele sabia que se ponderasse, fugiria de uma vez por todas com Jongin, mas não podia. 

Soltando a ponta dos dedos alheios, ele caminhou para fora da Mata, em direção ao campo aberto. Uma decisão fora tomada. Kyungsoo pararia aquela guerra. 

E Jongin ficou o olhando, até sua silhueta sumir, enquanto acariciava os pelos do lobo ao seu lado. Ele sabia, no fundo de seu coração, que Kyungsoo, Tetsuo, o humano Príncipe do Ferro, voltaria para si. Esperaria o tempo que fosse preciso.

**Author's Note:**

> Ikigai é uma palavra japonesa que significa “razão de ser”. Em outras palavras, o Ikigai é aquilo que te faz levantar da cama todas as manhãs. Por isso, para encontrar o seu ikigai, você deve começar por algo simples, até chegar aos grandes objetivos.  
> Enquanto vivia entre os humanos, Kyungsoo não sabia seu objetivo por ali, por isso vivia escondido na cabana, lendo livros. Depois de tudo, ele descobre que seu objetivo é muito claro, que é parar a guerra entre os humanos e a floresta. 
> 
> Kamui significa, o enviado dos deuses.  
> Tetsuo significa, Claro (Pensar) O Homem, O Homem De Ferro. 
> 
> Quero agradecer por cada pessoa que se dispor a ler. E Paloma, eu espero que não tenha estragado seu plot!


End file.
